Octonauts Wiki:Fanon/Fake of Fanfic Stories by AshThePlatypus
FanFiction ' ---- 'FanFic p.1 ' 'Barrot,Tunip, and the other vegimals arrive to see Dashi looking up the weather,and Inkling looking at the map to the cave. Professor Inkling Octopus out of the chair: Shellington,Dashi,Kwazii,Vegimals,time to go. Shellington: I should give Dashi a cookie. Shellington: Hi Dashi, want a cookie? Dashi Dog:Yeah, I guess so. and gets a cookie. Kwazii Cat: Seems you guys are in love,right? Cause if you are,I'll post you kissing on the internet. Shellington and Dashi smiling,laughing and blushing: Kwazii! laughs,too. (In the hallway) and Shellington hold hands not paying attention to what's in front of them bumps into Dashi Dashi: Whoa! Tweak Bunny: I'm so sorry Dashi,are you okay? Dashi: I'm okay Tweak. Shellington: Tweak hit you pretty hard, are you okay? Dashi blushing: Thanks for caring, Shellington! I'm fine. (At the Launch Bay...) Captain Barnacles Bear: Peso,into the Gup-A with me,Kwazii,you're in Gup B. Tweak: Peso's right! Dashi: Shellington! Shellington: Where is Dashi? Tweak: Over there! She's about to be hit! Shellington: Dashi, nooooooo! grabs Dashi's hand and runs (When the other Octonauts got out, Dashi and Shellington were on the ground staring at each other) Dashi: Thanks Shellington! You saved me Shellington:As long as you're safe, I'm okay! (Shellington and Dashi blush at each other than kiss) faints and Barrot goes over to help him Peso: Flappity Flippers Inkling: Indeed Kwazii Professor Inkling: I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE IN LOVE WAIT TILL EVERYONE SEES THIS! [ Kwazii takes out his iPod Touch and records them kissing] I GOT IT,YES!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sings) YOU GUYS ARE KISSING, YOU GUYS ARE KISSING, YOU GUYS ARE KISSING HA HA HA! All the Octonauts (exept Shellington and Dashi because they were still kissing and Tunip because he fainted) were laughing and Shellington stop kissing Shellington: I call Dashi's tent! Dashi: Super! wakes up Tunip: Buk duo doo {Translation:Thanks for waking me up, Barrot!] Barrot: Zooba Zooba {Translation:You're welcome Tunip} Shellington on his Kindle Fire: Who posted this video of Dashi and me on Youtube?? Kwazii: Oh...I have no idea?? Who did it!! Was it you, Inkling, or was it Peso, maybe it was Barrot, no it was Tweak. Dashi: KWAZII! [All of the Octonauts, including Dashi and Shellington laugh. ' ' FanFic p.2 ' 'Captain Barnacles Bear: Hi,Tweak. blushes. Tweak Bunny: Hi,Cap! back. Kwazii Cat: It seems like you guys........... ARE IN LOVE! Barnacles & Tweak unison: No, we are not, Kwazii! embarrased (Later, that evening... at HQ...) Barnacles: Listen,Tweak... Tweak: Yes,Cap? Barnacles: I think.. I am in love with you. Tweak: Same thing! pulls out a ring Barnacles: Tweak Bunny, will you mary me? Tweak: YES CAP YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kiss Kwazii Cat out of nowhere, shouting: A-ha! I knew it! CAPTAIN AND TWEAK SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE AND NOW COMES A RING THEN COMES A BEAUTIFUL OCTO-WEDDING Barnacles & Tweak laughing: Kwazii! drives the Octopod to Hawaii (On the beach in Hawaii) Professor Inkling Octopus with Shellington: As the founder of the Octonauts, I have a right to run the wedding! Shellington Sea Otter: Well it doesn't say on your files that you are able to be the justice of the peace Inkling: Those are personal Shellington: Not any more gasps whistles Peso Penguin: Stop fighting, Professor Inkling can be the justice of the peace! Shellington: Fine Inkling: Barrot you're the best man,Tunip you can be the JR best man,Kwazii and Peso can be honorary best men,Shellington can be the ring bearer,the Vegimals can be the music players, Dashi can be the bridesmaide, and I'm the justice of the peace! Barrot and Tunip: ZOOBA ZOOBA! {Translation:Here comes Tweak} gets to Barnacles Inkling: Do you Tweak take Barnacles to be your husband? Tweak:I do! Inkling: Do you Barnacles take Tweak to be you're wife? Barnacles: I do and Barnacles kiss puts on Barnacles and Tweak's rings All of the Octonauts:Bye guys!Enjoy you honymoon! throws the bouquet of flowers catches them! and Shellington blush and giggle, but that's a whole different story ' ' FanFic p.3 ' ' Professor Inkling :Barrot could you ask Shellington for his magnifying glass. Barrot: Buk doo doopla(Translation:I'm busy but I can have Tunip do it) Barrot: Bopoponquop (Translation: Tunip go get Shellington's magnifying glass) (Tunip gets it and brings it back) Inkling:Oh now I can see the krill in the photo! (All octonauts hear the radio come on) Captain Barnacles: Calling all octonauts! Come to the launch bay as fast as you can. Dashi: What's going on? Tweak: After I got married to Captain Barnacles, We did some stuff, and now I am pregnant! Shellington: Congratulations Tweak! Kwazii: What's all the noise?I'm trying to work Peso: Tweak is pregnant! Kwazii: What does that mean? Inkling: It means that Tweak is going to have a baby! Tunip : Sheepa Cooopohn! (Translation: How exciting is that?) Kwazii: Yow! That's good news!Congrats to you two! (shakes Barnacles paw) Captain Barnacles: Aww,thanks Kwazii.(smiles) Tweak:Come on Cap,let's find out if it's a boy or girl! Peso: I'll get some baby toys right here! (Looks) Peso: It's 2 babies, a Male Cub and a Female Bunny! She will have the babies tomorrow! (That night everyone was asleep then...) (Octo-alert goes off) Dashi: Octonauts to the HQ! Inkling: What's going on Dashie? Dashie: Tweak's in labor! Peso: I've never helped give birth to a baby, even in medical school. Barnacles: Dashi activate launch and manual steering Dashi: I'm on it Captain! (They get to the underwater hospital) Kwazii: We need you're help doctors! Inkling: Into there! (Babies are given birth to...) Tweak: Wow,they're cute! Barnacles: I think so too! All of them: Awwwww. Captian Barnacles : (yawns) Octonauts who sounded the octo alert? What's wrong? Professor Inkling : As the founder of the octonauts, I am proud to say that Juan and Juliana (Tweak and Captain's kids) will be in octo-training tomorrow! Dashi: Wow! Kwazii: Yeow! Peso : Super! Shellington : Very Nice! Tunip: Cheepa Cheepa Bree Bree! {Translation: Great Great!} Barrot: Buckaopfqop {Translation: Awesome!!} Other Vegimals: Joppok {Translation: Cool!} Tweak: Cap did you hear that? Our babies are going to be octonauts! Barnacles: Yes!! (The next morning) Inkling (while swimming out of the octo-hatch): Good morning Peso! Peso: Good morning Professor! Inkling: Good morning Shellington! Shellington: Good morning Inkling! Inkling: Is everyone ready to watch Juan and Juliana learn? Everyone: Yes! Juliana: Wow! The Octopod! Juan: Cool!! Inkling: First test! A sting ray is stuck! You don't want to get stung so what do you do? Both Juan and Juilana: Kill it! Inkling: Heavens no! You put on your sting proof gloves and help it! How about a squid has a hurt tentacle.What do you do? Both Juan and Juliana: Hurt the other ones so they match! Inkling: NO! You don't understand your own implications do you? There will be consequences if you hurt a creature! Juan: What does implications mean? Inkling: Oh my! We'll try again tomorrow Juliana: Aww! (The next morning) Barnacles (while peeking out of his window): Oh no! Those whales are stuck in a fishing net and the net is guarded by a hungry shark! (Runs to the HQ) Barnacles: Calling all octonauts! Kwazii: Kwazii Peso: Peso Shellington: Shellington Dashi: Dashi Professor Inkling: Inkling Tweak: Tweak Tunip: Turnup {translation: Tunip} Barrot: Beeot {translation: Barrot) Other Vegimals: Veveemals {translation: Vegimals} Barnacles: Octonauts! Those whales are trapped! Our mission is to help them! Kwazii, Peso into the Gup A! Juliana: Juan, the Whales are trapped so we should help to prove our worth. once everyone's gone we'll sneak out in the gups! Juan: good idea! Barnacles: (growls) Mr. Shark could you please move Shark: Mmmm Lunch is served Barnacles: Back in the gup! Kwazii: Yeow! He is hungry alright! Peso: Hopefully not for pengiuns! Barnacles: Shellington, Dashi, My Wife (Tweak), Vegimals into the Gup E! Shark: MMM more lunch served! Tweak: Back in the gup back in the gup! Barnacles: Professor Inkling Professor Inkling: Inkling here Captain Captain Barnacles: I know you don't go out on missions but could you please come and help? Inkling: Why yes! I'll come in the Gup B! (Get's there) Shark: Mmmm Even more lunch served! Inkling (while squirting out ink): Oh my!!!! back in the gup! Juan: They're gone! Hurry Juan Takes The Gup D and Juliana Takes the Gup C Peso: It's hopeless! (Juan Pinches the shark with with the Gup D's crab claw) Shark: Oww! Lunch is cancelled! (Juliana uses the Gup C's tow line to get the net off of the whales) Inkling: You have proved to us that you can do this, you are now Octonauts Juan and Juliana! Everyone: HIP HIP HOORAY! ' ''' 'FanFic p.4 ' ' Tweak: Juan, Juliana, Cap and I have a present for you! Juliana: Oh What? Barnacles: You two get your very own bedrooms right here in the octopod! Juan: Awesome! Dashi (who is in the room with Shellington): They are a wonderful couple and they had Juan and Juliana and they are married! We're just dating. Shellington: Hey, why not have a wedding? Dashi: OK! Barnacles (Over the loud speaker in the octopod): Attention Octonauts, Shellington and Dashi are getting married! All octonauts and vegimals: Woo hoo! (In the HQ...) Inkling: Now, Shellington just like Captain and Tweak's wedding I can be the justice of the peace! Shellington: Excuse me! Inkling (fighting with shellington): You're the one getting married, you can't be the justice of the peace. Shellington: Still since i'm the groom i'll get to run the wedding Inkers! Inkling: My name is NOT Inkers! And as you said at Captain and Tweak's wedding to me, It says that in your files that you cannnot be the justice of the peace! Shellington: Excuse me! Those are personal! Inkling: Not anymore! (Walks off) {In a Mocking tone: "Excuse me"!} Shellington: Professor, wait! It says that in your files too. Inkling: Well it does say that a person of god should do it, so I got a degree as a bishop! Call me Professor Bishop or just Inkling, it doesn't matter! It just goes to show you that I can be the Justice of the Peace! Shellington: Fine! (Captain Barnacles steers the Octopod to Hawaii just like His and Tweak's wedding) (When they get to Hawaii...) Peso: Can I be ring bearer? Shellington: Sure! Inkling: So it's that easy to say yes to Peso about a place in the wedding? (Meanwhile...) Tweak: I know i'm a tomboy type of rabbit but I know how to make you rock that wedding dress Dashi! Dashi: Perfect! Kwazii: Yeow, Is the dress done yet? Tweak: Done! Kwazii: Dashi, Shellington will love you! He asked me to be the best man! (Back in the Octopod...) Inkling: Tunip, you and the other vegimals can play music! Tunip, Barrot, and the Other Vegimals: Zooba Zooba! Super Super! Shellington: Ok to make everything official, Dashi is the bride, I am the groom, Kwazii is the best man, Peso is the ring bearer, Inkling is the Justice of the peace, Tweak is the bride's made, Tunip and the Vegimals are in charge of music, and...Wait! We forgot a flower girl, ummm...Barrot I know you're a boy but you can be a flower boy! Barrot: Buck speeggmkontuse: Yes I will Shellington: Perfect then! Peso: We are staying at Maui's fanciest hotel! Shellington and Dashi get the fancy penthouse room! Shellington: Alright let's go then! (They go out of the octopod and into the hotel room) (Next Morning, the wedding day) Inkling: Shellington Sea Otter do you take Dashi Puppy Dog as your wife? Shellington: I Shellington take you, Dashi, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you for better for worse, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Inkling: Dashi Puppy Dog do you take Shellington Sea otter as your husband? Dashi: I Dashi, take you, Shellington, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you for better for worse, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Inkling: Both say I do Shellington and Dashi: I do! Inkling: Make them a wonderful couple lord! Bless Shellington and Dashi and however many kids they have! Juan and Juliana: Sorry we are late!! Shellington: Wait a minute! Juliana could have been the flower girl INKERS! Inkling: I didn't do anything and my name is not Inkers for the FINAL time! Shellington: excuse me! ' ''' ''' 'Random stories ' ---- '1. Every Christmas Tunip and his vegimal friends out a mistletoe somewhere around the octopod, that sometimes leads to someone kissing someone. Usually it only lead to Shellington nuzzling dashi or just peso getting kissed by Kwazii. But one day tweak was walking around the octopod until she bumps into barnacles and his eyes widen. Tweak thought someone turned the octo-alert on. But when she looked up they were under a mistletoe. She had a little crush on the captain but she never had a great time to tell him. She just thought barnacles would just shake her hand or just hug her. She sighed but before she can walk away barnacles kisses tweaks check quickly and says "Tweak.. I never told you this but... I had a crush on you and I love you so much" he kisses her again and he walks away. "NO WAIT I ALSO LOVED YOU TOO!" Tweak yells out. Barnacles blushes and he smiles and waves with a smile. Tweak waves back and she hides her blushed face with her ears. To be continued ' '2. ' 'Tweak flopped down on her bed, sighing heavily. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. The Gups had been in a state and she had to clean them. For the last few days, she hadn't been getting much sleep, always staying up late at night to get things clean and fixed for the next morning. When finally she got to bed, she slept like a log, but always had to get up early to get everything ready for a mission. She was tired, but didn't tell anyone about it, fearing she might be looked down on and thought to be under standards at her job. Tweak fell asleep, her troubles ceasing to harass her in sleep. But when she woke up, they would just come back, niggling at her even more... Tweak was up early next morning, all the other Octonauts still fast asleep in bed. She prepared the Gups and oiled all the motors, then as the others came down ready to go out, she quickly ate a few carrots that would keep her going for a while. The Captain, Kwazii, Peso, Shellington and Dashi were all going out on a big mission. She opened the Octo-Hatch and waved them off, then decided to design the suits that Captain Barnacles had been wanting for a while. Hours later, she stood up, satisfied with her work. Five gleaming new suits lay on the work desk. She knew that the other Octonauts would be coming back soon, so she went up to the HQ where the Vegimals were preparing fish biscuits and kelp cakes. She took a few and began to munch, sitting in a corner of the room. After a while, the other Octonauts came up, chattering excitedly about their adventures. Captain Barnacles started to play a rousing ditty on his accordion, and Peso came to join in with the xylophone. Dashi, Shellington and Kwazii were all talking about what creatures they had saved that day. No-one came over to talk to Tweak. Eventually, she grew tired of the chatter. She was getting a slight head ache, but she wasn't too worried. She went down to the Launch Bay, hoping for a good night's sleep for once. As she came into the Launch Bay, her jaw dropped. She was filled with dismay at the scene before her. All the Gups that had been taken out were in ruins and the Launch Bay was a mess. Whole chunks were missing out of the Gup A and the control panel was waterlogged and falling apart. There were bumps and bangs all over the Gup E, and as for the Gup B, driven by Kwazii... well, it wasn't a pretty sight. Tweak felt sick. Her head was throbbing now and her paws were raw and exhausted from making all those suits. But she couldn't just leave them. She took the brush and tool kit from the side and got to work. Tears came to her eyes as she scrubbed, angry tears. She was so stressed out already. This would be a whole night's work, she knew it. Her body was aching as she slipped into the water to assess the damage on the bottom of the Gups. They were as bad as the top of them. This was going to be a lot of work... Hours later, she couldn't hear the music or chatter any more. It was already eleven at night and all the other Octonauts had probably gone to sleep. She got out of the water and slumped in a corner next to the control panel. She sobbed openly, clutching her knees. Her throat was dry and her head hurt badly. The work on the Gups was barely started. It was too much work for one person. She was so distraught and her sobs were so long and loud, she didn't hear the Octo-Chute hatch open and someone come through. She just kept sobbing, her head between her knees, feeling like the world was on her shoulders. Dashi had just come down to check something on the engines, but when she heard the sobs and saw the green bunny crying under the control panel, she rushed to her side to comfort her, her original purpose forgotten. "Tweak! Oh no, what's wrong? Tweak, you can talk to me. Don't worry!" Dashi put her arm around tweaks shoulders, allowing Tweaks head to rest on her shoulder. Dashi was worried. Tweak hardly ever cried. She was always happy and never stressed. But, Dashi realized as she looked at the chaos in the Launch Bay, Tweak had been holding back, not telling anyone her troubles. For the first time she realized how tired Tweak looked, the dark circles under her eyes. How hard she had been working recently. She obviously hadn't been sleeping often, feeling that she needed to do all the work overnight. Also Tweak obviously wasn't well. Her head was burning hot, burning with fever. Dashi knew she had to do something fast. She reached up and put her hand on the button that allowed her to contact the Octonauts. She contacted Captain Barnacles. "Captain, come to the Launch Bay quickly! There's something wrong with Tweak!" She looked down at the green rabbit, still sobbing, but quietly now. She was slipping into unconsciousness. Dashi held her friend close. "Don't worry, Tweak. Help is on the way!" A few minutes later, the captain came into the Launch Bay. He surveyed the chaos in shock, then saw Dashi with an unconscious Tweak in her arms. "Oh no! Dashi, what's wrong?" "I think she has a fever, Captain. She was crying on the floor when I came down. She hasn't been sleeping well recently. She has been fixing the Gups late into the night." The Captain lifted her gently into his arms. "Dashi, tell Peso we have an emergency." "I'm already on it, captain!" Dashi quietly told peso of what had happened, then followed the Captain to the Sick Bay. Peso was checking Tweak over when Dashi arrived. The Captain was standing next to her bed, looking worried. "Will she be all right, peso?" Dashi asked. "Yes, she will. But she has a fever. She is overworked and stressed and she needs sleep. She hasn't slept well for days." Peso was covering Tweak up and giving her some medicine. "I feel so bad that Tweak is so stressed. I can't believe we didn't notice how tired she was!" The Captain looked tired himself. Peso told him and Dashi that they should sleep. "I can handle it from here. Tweak needs to rest." The Captain and Dashi nodded, then went off to their rooms. Tweak opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She stretched and was amazed to see she wasn't tired any more. The last thing she remembered was Dashi asking her what was wrong and comforting her. But what was she doing here? She didn't feel the headache or throat ache any more. She lifted her head and saw on her bedside table a bunch of juicy carrots and a note. She opened it and started to read. "Dear Tweak We hope you are feeling better and we are sorry for all the work we have put you through recently. We didn't realize that you were staying up so late to clean and fix the Gups. From now on we'll all work on the Gups, not just you. Hope you enjoy the carrots Love from The Octonauts PS. Tunip and the Vegimals say Zooba Zooba!" Tweak smiled as she rolled up the note and bit into a carrot, which was super juicy. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything now. She walked out and looked at the Launch Bay which was gleaming clean. Evidently all the Octonauts had worked hard. She was lucky to have such good friends. She headed up to the HQ, to see all her friends smiling at her. She smiled back. The Captain came up to her. "We are so sorry Tweak. If we had realized..." "Don't worry about it Cap! I'm fine now!" She sat down and joined in the conversations around her. She was home at last! ' '3' When Shellington showed his friends that good things just come to them they decided not to work hard anymore.Ever since a couple weeks ago the other crew members have been slacking off. They think good things in life just come to them instead of being diligent. Barnacles has been working extra extra hard lately and late into the night. The others are being lazy because they thought they didn't need to work hard. Sometimes Barnacles even stays up all night just trying to get his extra large workload done. The rest of the crew decided that Barnacles was more of a servant/butler than a friend causing him to become really really really exhausted. Because the crew has been lazy, they left the others that WERE working hard extremely exhausted. The crew has been slacking off lately leaving only Barnacles working harder. After Barnacles finished his extra large workload for the day he flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily. He had extremely dark bags under his eyes and was consistently yawning. It had been a long few weeks and he was extremely exhausted. For the past few weeks Barnacles was exhausted because he had done ALL the work on the latest missions.And that caused him to suffer from insomnia because he hasn't slept for weeks and he was getting sick. No-one came to speak or check on him except Peso and Tweak. But the crew didn't know they were acting THIS lazy towards Barnacles. When the crew was on a mission they did nothing but chat leaving Captain Barnacles even more exhausted than he already was from doing all the work on the mission. He decided to head into the O''ctopod'' to get some rest but another creature needed help. Barnacles decided one more round of assistance couldn't hurt but when he got into the ship he had a slight headache but he didn't care. Then when he got into the HQ he had a lot of work piled on his computer. The crew said "Hey Captain! Are you alright? Great! We left you our work to do for us. Can you do that? Great! Thanks Captain!" When he finished he was so exhausted he could barley walk. "'' I need some rest and some food.*stomach growls* Oh man!"Barnacles thought. ''And the conversations the others were having only made his headache worse. Then in the playroom he was seen lifting weights overworking himself to the point he was too weak to hold the weights or stand. Then he collapsed with his head throbbing.Tweak rushed into the playroom to see Barnacles and found him laying on the floor exhausted and crying.Then Barnacles sat up with his head buried in his knees. When Barnacles looked at her she gasped at the condition Barnacles was in,finally noticing how tired he looked. Tweak sat next to her poor friend and asked him if he was all right and he replied he was so exhausted he couldn't stand and/or walk. Barnacles told Tweak "I haven't slept for weeks. I've been working late into the night sometimes even staying up all night trying to do all this work. When I came into the playroom everyone else told me to lift really heavy weights. I overworked myself to the point where I was too weak to hold the weights or stand up.Then you came into... the....playroom."Then he started crying and felt himself going into unconsciousness. Also Barnacles obviously wasn't well. She felt his forehead and quickly removed her paw receiving a 1st- degree burn. She whispered "You've a fever. You're really burning up!" His fever was so high that his cheeks went all rosy. Tweak gasped when she saw his paw had a cut and was bleeding and he didn't know it! She called Peso into the playroom and told him "We have an extreme emergency." Peso rushed into the playroom and gasped when he saw the puddle of blood next to Barnacles's paw. And he took Barnacles to the Sick Bay. He gave Barnacles a check-up and took his temperature and told Tweak "He did have a very high fever,he was completely exhausted,dehydrated and he had a cut. Not to mention he hasn't slept for weeks and he was very stressed out." So Peso decided to give Barnacles stitches and bandages for his wound and let him rest. Then the others decided to check the Sick Bay to see if Barnacles was all right so he could more work for them only to find him laying unconscious on the bed completely exhausted with an IV (Intravenous Therapy) and bloody bandage attached to his paw. They were shocked to see him in such a way but were even more shocked to see Peso,Tweak,Turnip and Prof. Inkling glaring at them. Then the crew realized they were slacking off and giving the captain too much work like Tweak exhausting both of them to the point where they both got sick and fell unconscious ending up in the Sick Bay. Inkling told Peso and Tweak to put on some headphones and play some music in the Sick Bay with Tunip while he scolded the crew in the HQ.The rest of the crew was really really nervous because they never saw Prof. Inkling this mad. "How would you like it if everyone else did this to you?! Because of your selfish actions Barnacles ended up in the Sick Bay! (Kwazii: But we didn't mean to....) Quiet! You're to write him an apology note to make it up to him!" Inkling shouted. About 3 months later Barnacles regained consciousness. His crew left him a note that said "Hi Captain. We're sorry we overworked you. We should've paid more attention and been more diligent than selfish and lazy. To make it up to you we made a vanilla hot cocoa milkshake and some cookies. And we decided since you just woke up from a coma you needed to take it easy for a while. P.S: Make sure to tell us if we're pressuring you too much. Feel better, your crew/friends." Peso came in to check on Barnacles and noticed the cut on his wrist was healed. So he detached Barnacles from his drip and helped him walk into the HQ and sit in a chair. Everyone ran up to him and tried apologizing to him but Barnacles cut them off. He understood they didn't realize he was so exhausted but reminded them to take their friends' feelings more seriously. Then Inkling came up to him and asked if he was feeling better and he said yes with a yawn. But Peso reminded Barnacles he just woke up from a coma and needed to take it easy for a couple of days while the bruise on his paw healed. A few days later Barnacles woke up one morning feeling much better and his paw was almost completely healed. The crew started to tell him "Cap, we're sorry. If we had just realized," "It's OK. I feel better already. Just remember to ask me if you need a break instead of just slacking off. I'd have let you have a break if you just asked." Barnacles replied. And he was right. Barnacles was always true to his word and gave his crew breaks if they needed it. Their diligent captain had come home. He was home at last! The crew and the captain were back to normal. 4''' '''One day when the Octonauts were in China helping Min the Mapmaker collect special herbs in the Chinese Bamboo Forest, Barnacles wandered off from the group and discovered a snake which bit him in his left wrist out of self defense. Barnacles screamed in pain and ran to join the rest of group who asked him if he was all right to which he answered yes. Back at camp Barnacles was looking at his left wrist while sitting on his bed saying "Ouch! Why did that snake bite me? It must've been venomous. The venom will make me sick.*notices the color change in the wound* This doesn't look good." to himself when Kwazii noticed the bite mark on Barnacles's wrist was turning blue and purple. "Do you want Peso to bandage that up for you, Captain? It looks like you were poisoned." Kwazii asked and Barnacles declined. Around the campfire that night the Vegimals made spicy algae burgers for the crew and bamboo for Min but Barnacles didn't feel well or hungry. So Barnacles said "I'm going to head into bed early. *yawns*" because he felt tired which got everyone else concerned because they said "He didn't even touch his food. That snake bite must've made him sick." As the days passed the poison grew and Barnacles's symptoms got worse.He had blurry vision,weakness and tiredness and frequent vomiting. One day everyone was on a walk to get some exercise when Barnacles clutched his stomach and vomited blood onto the floor. Everyone was like "Oh my gosh! Are you OK Captain?" Then when the crew was about to go on a mission for three days on the Ganges River, Barnacles finally decided to admit it saying "Guys, I've... been...poisoned by a snake." then collapsed only to land hard on the forest floor making his bite wound bleed. Everyone gasped and quickly rushed over to the unconscious polar bear. Peso examined the bite mark on Barnacles's wrist and gasped as it was completely violet. Peso quickly bandaged the wound and rushed him to the medical unit of the camp while asking Shellington and the Vegimals to come help him. The captain's face had gone completely paler than normal and Peso was trying to stabilize him by the time they reached the medical unit. Peso asked Shellington identify what kind of snake bit Barnacles and Shellington deduced it was an Inland Taipan which was said to be the most venomous snake in the forest. Peso asked him if there was an antidote for the venom and and Shellington said yes. It was a special plant called the sacred lotus flower and could only be found in the pond which was on the far edge of the forest. But they had to get it to the captain by sundown in the next four days or he'll die. The mission changed to finding the sacred lotus flower to cure the captain and the others left leaving Peso and the Vegimals to care for Barnacles. When they weren't looking Barnacles snuck out the tent and went after them because they were heading into Golden Snub-Nose Monkey territory. Barnacles finally caught up with them to tell them they were heading into Golden Snub-Nose Monkey territory and to be careful. After Barnacles warned them he headed back to camp but then he got lost in the forest due to his blurry vision. Then he got stuck in the river unconscious on a floating log heading for the ocean due to the poison. Before he lost consciousness he was able to send Peso his location coordinates so he could come help him. The poison forced Barnacles into a poison coma and he couldn't hear what was going on which was a good thing because there were all sorts of animals yelling at him saying bad things about him. Peso received the coordinates and headed to the river to save Barnacles before he went over the rapids. Luckily he managed to save Barnacles before he went over the rapids and brought him back to camp. But the poison grew even more and Peso couldn't wake up Barnacles to check him. And his fever grew even higher as his heartbeat grew slower. Meanwhile 4 days later the group made it to the pond and found the sacred lotus flower. They quickly picked the flower and made it back to camp. When they went into the medical tent they gasped at the condition Barnacles was in saying "Oh no! Captain, wake up!" rushing over to him. Barnacles's fur was bone white and he had bags under his eyes with a dark violet bite mark on his wrist with Peso holding his paw with bags under his eyes and his breathing was shallow. Peso said"He is about to die from the poison. Hurry and make the elixir before it's too late." Min quickly heated some water and boiled the flower into an elixir. Peso sat up the unconscious polar bear and gave him the elixir. About a day later Barnacles woke up from the snake poison coma but had to rest a little longer to regain his strength. That afternoon Barnacles recovered completely from the poison but had to stay in bed just to be sure. While Barnacles was taking a nap, everyone came in and surprised him with hugs. They shocked Barnacles awake and made him laugh. 5''' '''One day, Tweak asked Barnacles and Kwazii to take the Gup-H out for a test drive. But while they were flying the Gup, he lost control and hit his head on the panel. Then he hit his head on the controls and blacked out. Kwazii was worried about his unconscious friend and they crash landed outside the Octopod. 'Octonaut better estimate ages ' ---- '————---------- ' 'Captain barnacles- 29 ' 'Kwazii. - 21 ' 'Peso. - 17 ' 'Tweak. - 23 ' 'Dashi. - 25 ' 'Shellington. - 27 ' 'Tunip. - 4 ' 'Proffesor inkling. - 65 ' Category:Fanfics & Ideas